1. FIELD
This application generally relates to spinal fusion, and more specifically, to spinal implants and related systems, tools and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intervertebral discs can degenerate or otherwise become damaged over time. In some instances, an intervertebral implant can be positioned within a space previously occupied by a disc. Such implants can help maintain a desired spacing between adjacent vertebrae and/or promote fusion between adjacent vertebrae. The use of bone graft and/or other materials within spinal implants can facilitate the fusion of adjacent vertebral bodies. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved intervertebral implant, as well as related instrumentation, tools, systems and methods.